1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing body for a pipe connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art sealing bodies for pipe connections have been used. Said prior art teaches sealing bodies consisting e.g. of a head part, being received in a chamber formed between the front side of a plastic pipe part and a retaining ring having a U- or J-shaped cross-section. By providing the inside of the retaining ring and the outside of the plastic pipe parts with wave-shaped elevations and recesses and by positioning the head part in such a way that it does not fill completely the chamber between the front side of the female plastic pipe and the retaining ring, the retaining ring is able to move longitudinally, if such a plastic pipe part hits the bottom. This constructions prevents damages to plastic pipe parts of said type, and in particular damages to the retaining ring. After a possible fall of the rubber material of the head part will push said retaining ring backward into its original position, owing to the resilient properties of said rubber material.
Such a plastic pipe part presenting very excellent properties, has the drawback of high manufacturing costs as both the retaining ring and the sealing body to be applied separately.